Hardbody Heather
Hardbody Heather Heather Nicole Martinez is an American professional wrestler known better as Hardbody Heather. She currently wrestles for Nonstop Wrestling. She's known for her feisty demeanor, clever ring attire and amazing body. She is one of the few competitors who chooses to wrestle barefoot. Early Life Heather Martinez was born in the north Orange County city of La Habra. Her father Lorenzo Martinez a business attorney of African-American and Mexican heritage, and her mother Monique is a land developer of African-American heritage. She has a younger sister named Sydney. Heather was raised in La Habra Heights, California and attended La Habra High School. Her parents divorced when Heather was 4 years old and Sydney was 2 years old. The divorce was amicable with both parents sharing custody. Even though Heather’s parents were no longer together, their home was by no means broken. Both parents made sure to spend all birthdays and holidays together to make sure both daughters would benefit from a solid family core. At age 7, Heather was enrolled in SCATTS Gymnastics in Huntington Beach. Heather excelled and even competed in the State Finals in 2004 placing 6th in the all-around. While she enjoyed gymnastics, her dream was to become a professional wrestler. It took Heather more than a year to convince her parents to let her attend the Bootcamp at Empress Gym, but it would turn out to be a gamble that would pay off. Empress Bootcamp At age 16, Heather entered the wrestling Bootcamp at Empress Gym. She wanted to be trained by her wrestling idol Shelly The Bod. Like Shelly, Heather entered at a very young age. While it took her a while to get used to the rigorous schedule of a professional wrestler, Heather eventually caught on and made a positive impression on both Shelly and the NAWWA. After graduation, Heather signed a three month deal with the NAWWA. North American Women's Wrestling Association At the fresh young age of 17 years old, Heather stepped inside the ring for her first professional match. She faced Kimmy Karmack who at the time possessed the NAWWA Impact Title. Heather would immediately catch everyone’s attention with her sassy personality and rock hard body. But it would be her in-ring ability that would lead her to victory in her first match. Suddenly, Heather became a hot property. She would lose to Kimmy a week later, but would pin Kimmy in the rubber match at Lethal and Lace capturing the NAWWA Impact Title three weeks later. Heather would carry the title for nearly six months (the limit for the Impact Title), before losing it to up-and-comer Kaci Kannon. She would then capture the NAWWA Golden State Title in a 10-woman battle royal featuring Erika Rage, Luscious Lopez, Huney Cummings, “Jungle” Gina Santiago, Megan Moretti, and then champion Roxy West. She would defend her title four times before submitting to Luscious Lopez at Saturday Night Slugfest. Fitness Modeling With her wrestling career skyrocketing, Heather found herself in demand as a model. She has already graced the covers of Muscle Mag, Ms. Fitness and Muscle and Fitness. She has also become one of top downloaded divas on the NAWWA website. With her recent success as a model, her wrestling has been limited. Look for Heather to put more time into wrestling towards the end of the summer 2008. Rivalries In a short amount of time, Heather has had some heated rivalries. NAWWA Kimmy Karmack – Heather has won three out of four matches that include stripping Kimmy of the Impact Title and defending the title against her. Kimmy never responded well to the defeats calling Heather out on several occasions. Juicy Bootylicious – Juicy entered the NAWWA like gangbusters. She instantaneously made everyone take notice with her underhanded tactics and street brawling mentality. This all came to a head the night she faced off against Heather. At Saturday Night Slugfest, Heather and Juicy battled in a 22 minute marathon that ended with Juicy nailing Heather with a foreign object on the side of the head knocking her out cold. Juicy then continued to pummel Heather until the ringside assistants were able to contain Juicy. Two weeks later, a rejuvenated Heather attacked Juicy during a match with Luscious Lopez for the Golden State Title. Juicy was just seconds away from pinning Luscious when Heather shot inside the ring and gave Juicy a good old fashion butt kicking. Both women were immediately suspended for three months without pay and had to appear before the NAWWA Board for re-instatement. Heather instantly convinced the board that she was indeed remorseful for her actions. Juicy on the other hand vowed to pick up where they left off the minute she had a chance weather it be in the ring, in a club or in an alley. Heather was reinstated while Juicy became the first wrestler in the NAWWA to be put on one year’s suspension. She will be allowed to appear before the board to appeal her case for early re-entrance in November of 2008. Personal Life While not working, Heather spends time on any beach she can find. She claims to have a strong connection to both the sun and the sea. She’s constantly being photographed by gossip websites like TMZ and Perez Hilton frolicking on the beach. She is also a fixture in the Hollywood club circuit. She loves dancing and partying with her friends whenever she gets a chance. She’s been involved in a relationship with Jason Moreno since high school. The two met while Heather was training at the Empress Bootcamp. Moreno was one of the guest instructors and trainers Empress brings in on occasion. It’s been rumored that Heather and Jason have cooled off since Heather’s star has been on the rise. But recent photos of them vacationing together on the Turks and Caicos Islands seem to refute those claims. In Wrestling • Finishing and signature moves :o Heather Slam (spinning power slam) :o The Beach Bounce (sitdown inverted powerbomb) :o Missile drop kick :o Pan handle slam :o Moonsault :o Military press slam :o Knee drop :o One-handed cartwheel into a hammerlock :o Splash off the top rope :o Leg scissors :o Inverted face plant :o Foot stomp • Nicknames :o The Hardbody Hottie • Entrance music :o “Hollaback Girl” by Gwen Stefani Championships and Accomplishments NAWWA Impact Title :defeated Kimmy Karmack :lost title to Kaci Kannon Golden State Title :won in a 10-woman Battle Royal. Title held previously by Roxy West. :lost title to Luscious Lopez :2007 Impact Diva of the Year :2007 Hottest Body runner-up Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers